1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stabilizer and accelerator for use with water vehicles, and especially surfboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water vehicles, such as boats and waterboards, are continually seeking ways to improve maneuverability, control and speed. This is especially true for water sports, where performance is measured in time and skill, such as for surfing, bodyboarding, windsurfing, sailboarding, kneeboarding, kiteboarding and wakeboarding. In these events, greater speed and control allows for riding of previously-unmanageable waves, the execution of more powerful, dramatic and spectacular maneuvers, and faster finishing times.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a water vehicle that has greater control, stability and speed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer for use with water vehicles that increases control, stability and speed.
In accordance with these and other objectives, a water vehicle stabilizer and accelerator is provided in the form of an elongated strip. The strip is designed to be sleek so that the water vehicle is not stiff and difficult or awkward to operate. Yet, the strip sufficiently protrudes outwardly and downwardly from the bottom of the water vehicle to influence the flow of water across the water vehicle resulting in increased speed, control and stabilization of the water vehicle. The strip has a cross section that is triangular in shape, but with curved side walls. The strip grips the water during turns for greater control and maneuverability and accelerating out of the turn.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.